


Intractable

by KristenSharpe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenSharpe/pseuds/KristenSharpe
Summary: Elias Elric had never met a teacher he couldn't talk rings around. Until now. Hypothetical futurefic.





	1. Intractable

**Title:** Intractable  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe and Sage SK  
**Date:** March 13, 2010  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:**  “Fullmetal Alchemist” belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties. 

* * *

Elias Elric had never met a teacher he couldn’t talk rings around. There was little any of them could teach him. He had learned to read and write long before his formal schooling began. He was proficient in mathematics years beyond his peers. And, in the event anyone tried to find him lacking in other areas, he had read widely enough to have a decent grasp of history and literature.  
  
As far as Elias was concerned, he had no need for school. The only thing he wanted to learn was alchemy. And, after the third teacher in a row left the school crying, his father agreed that Elias was old enough to be taught.  
  
But, not by him.  
  
Instead, with a kiss from his mother and a tearful hug from his uncle, Elias was taken to Dublith. There he was introduced to Izumi Curtis. And, learned that his famous father was a coward. The famed Fullmetal Alchemist exchanged perhaps ten words with Mrs. Curtis, thrust his unsuspecting progeny through the door and made his escape.  
  
And, so it was that Elias met the only teacher he could not best.  
  
Because Izumi Curtis was inhuman.  
  
The woman did not merely teach alchemy. She taught alchemy, martial arts and the school of hard knocks. Mostly the latter.  
  
At the end of the year, Elias Elric had learned all three plus a side of humility.  
  
And, when his father returned for him, he found nothing cowardly in the speed with which they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to SageSK for the name Elias.


	2. Amenable

**Title:** Amenable  
**Author:** Sage SK and Kristen Sharpe  
**Date Started:** May 6, 2010  
**Date Finished:** May 6, 2010  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:**  “Fullmetal Alchemist” belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties. 

* * *

The determination in those amber eyes was all too familiar. He'd seen it before, many years ago when he went to Resembool. He'd expected a string of profanity, just like many years ago. And, he'd heard all the horror stories in the letters from his father. Except the owner of those eyes wasn't the snot-nosed brat he'd recruited into the military.

Instead, the young man standing before him had been nothing but courteous, even after he'd walked into his office and said straight out, "I need to speak with you."

Roy Mustang rubbed away at the stray bangs in his eyes, making sure he heard right. "You want me to do what?"

"Teach me flame alchemy," Elias Elric returned. Without hesitation, he fell to his knees, a fist hitting the floor as he bowed respectfully, like a student before a master. "Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of Elias started off as a joke between us, but all of a sudden they're starting to develop into a series.


	3. Objectionable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably 7 or 8 years after "Intractable" and directly follows Sage's "Amenable".

**Title:** Objectionable  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe and Sage SK  
**Date:** May 8, 2010  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:**  “Fullmetal Alchemist” belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties. 

* * *

Roy Mustang could only stare in surprise. He had fully expected another Elric to show up one day. Whether it would be as a State Alchemist or an enemy of the State had always been a matter of some debate.  
  
But, he had never imagined they would come looking to be his student.  
  
After a moment, he found his voice. "What does your father say about this?"  
  
Elias Elric looked up at him quickly. Then, just as quickly averted his eyes.  
  
"Do you want it... verbatim or a paraphrase?"  
  
Mustang smiled. "Verbatim, please. I want to hear every obscene syllable."


End file.
